When a Fox And Sohmas Collide
by Amal Rose
Summary: Inari-chan is a quiet young girl, who happens to be cursed, like the Sohmas. He curse differs, but not too much. When forced to live with them, her relationship with Akito goes awry. How will Inari survive? The power hunger Akito against a shy girl with more than she can handle. Akito wants to break her, and she might just let him. I know there are many fox fanfic, but try this.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic. And for those of you that read the manga, Akito is a guy in this story. Also, there are a lot of fox fanfics, but please read. You might like it.**

**Hope you guys like it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Except for Inari.**

* * *

A man stood among the broken statues and blue flames inside a shrine.  
"Please, Inari Kami. Forgive me, please!" The man pleads. His head low on the ground, despair clear in his voice.  
The Inari shrine erupts in more flames.  
"You break a contract with me, then ask forgiveness? How dare you?" The flames yell, the words echoing.  
The man starts crying.  
"Please my wife is pregnant! Please spare my life! I beg you!" The man bows his head even lower.  
The flames subside a bit.  
"I suppose your lifetime will not suffice to repay me. Someone else will carry your burden. She will spend her entire life trying to atone for your sins!"  
The man smiles a bit. He was spared. Now he could live his life with this wife and child!  
The flames speak again.  
"I would advise you to visit your newborn child. The curse is now hers. Remember that the child is my possession, even the beast that resides within her. My blood flows through her. Never forget that!" The flames disappear completely with that final echo.  
"Newborn? But my child isn't to be until 2 months..." The man's eyes widen as he leaves, rushing to aid his wife. The man never looked back once. He never had to. For the rest of his life his smiling daughter would be the reminder of this broken promise.

I was stuck in a cage again. No matter where I run I always end up in one. Some are mental cages while others are more physical, not that there's a difference to me. I've only tasted freedom once, when I stayed with the Sohma family.  
I'll tell you the story of how I ended up here. But first, I look over at the window to rake in the moonlight. I stand up from the floor of my prison as a cloud of smoke rises. It fades and you can see me. The other half of me.  
With fox ears and nine tails, this part of me is kept hidden. My tails swish in the wind as I sing the song I sing every time I'm in another cage. I sang this a few time while I lived with them.  
The pain I carried with me all my life, was slowly fading as I found a new family. Even among a family of Zodiac cursed people, I was still the freak. I guess my curse was to forever be different.  
Never to fit in. Never to be loved. I always thought that was my purpose in life. I was after all, suffering for the mistakes of someone else.  
And so, I'll start the story. The story of how a few people changed me. Especially a certain head of the Sohma family.

****_Cue MEGA HUGE skip to the past_****

Chapter 1

I get out of the car and walk to get my suitcase. I was going to live with the Sohmas from now on, since my current housing establishment was being renovated and such. Also, my mother doesn't like me.

My mom had driven me up here, where the Head of the family lives. I had to get his permission before I could actually stay.  
I walk to the gates and a man greets me. He asks me to follow him inside.  
I turn to say bye to my mother, but realize that she has already left. Of course. Guess, I have no choice but to stay even if I'm not welcome.  
I walk behind the man through hallways and past doors, till we arrive at a pair of sliding screen doors.  
The man knocks twice then waits in silence. I wonder if the Head had heard him when words come out in barely a whisper.  
"Come in."  
The man opens the door and removes his shoes before entering. I follow in suite.  
"You may leave, Hatori." Said the Head.  
Hatori bows his head and leaves. I was already being left alone with The Head? What do I do?

I go to the center of the room and sit on my knees.  
I can honestly say that I was surprised when I saw the head of the family. I was expecting an old man, but instead I saw a teenage boy facing away from me wearing a traditional yukata.  
His dark purplish hair was all I could see.  
I wasn't sure who was supposes to speak first. After a moment of silence I speak up.  
" Hi, my name is-"  
"You dare speak first in my house? That's very shameful. I would expect you to have more manners than that, Mrs. Kitsune Inari." The words slice through my last bit of confidence as I stare at the ground in shame. The boy turns around, but I don't make eye contact.  
"I am Akito Sohma, the Head of the Sohma Family. Ms. Kitsune, am I not even worth a gracious look?" The boys said with slight annoyance.  
I look up immediately.  
"Ah...no, I...wasn't...that.." My words trail into nothing as I stare at the extremely attractive male before me. My thoughts scatter as I get lost in his eyes, barely opened enough to see me.  
" How arrogant are you to think that your sight would be gracious?" Akito questions with narrowed eyes.  
Instead of arguing I just bow my head in apology. He was very good at manipulating people, I can already tell. He has a way of twisting peoples words.  
Akito seems to have noticed my hair rolled into a bun.  
"Let down your hair." Akito orders. I don't question his command.  
Not wanting to anger him further I reach up and unclip my hair. The two braids the bun contained pile on floor.  
Akito eyes open to the normal size. I think that counts as his eyes widening.  
He walks up and picks up my white hair. I tense at the close proximity. My heart gets faster, and my breath gets quicker.  
"That's quite a bit of hair you got there." He says, sniffing the ends of my braid.  
I smile a bit. My hair went almost past my knees, one of my proudest accomplishments.  
"You'll have to cut it." He says sternly.  
My smile immediately falters and I knew you could see the disappointment on my face.  
A small vein pops out as Akito grits his teeth in irritation.  
"What is it?"  
I inhale sharply.  
"Um...well,...you..see..I..." I try to from words but I'm too flustered. I look down again.  
Akito let's go of my hair. His fingers reach under my chin and force me to look at him. I could see the slowly turning anger displayed in his face.  
My eyes shut tightly as I take a deep breath.  
"My deceased father wanted me to grow my hair out, but you see I've already broken that promise and I still feel guilty. So please let me keep my hair! Onegai!" I exhale. I opened one eye slightly to see his reaction.  
To my surprise he had let go of my chin and was already seated back where he was.  
" I guess you could keep it. But you will have to live elsewhere, in another Sohma house. Ask Hatori to arrange it."  
My face lashes out in smiles.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
Akito rolls his eyes at my reaction.  
"You will be required to come visit me every Friday, no matter what." He lies back down and all I could see was his yukata and the back of his head.  
"You may leave." Was all he said after.  
I get up and walk toward the door.  
"Oh and Inari?" Akito calls.  
I stop at the door.  
"You can stop blushing now."  
My face turns redder. Even though he is looking away from me, I know he smirks.  
T**ime ****S****kip**  
Hatori takes me to a little house within the forest. There appears to be a few people living here. I wait outside shyly while Hatori talks to a man in a yukata. I'm a little worried that they won't like me.  
I see two boys fighting a little ways off. The orange-haired one was losing quite badly.  
The door I was leaning against opens and out comes a girl.  
"Hi! I'm Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you! I live here too. It'll be nice to finally have another girl around her!" The girl smiles. I wonder how long that smile will last after she sees. She isn't a Sohma so she probably doesn't transform.  
"I'm Inari Kitsune. Please take care of me" I blush as I look down. I really was shy.  
I was so distracted that I didn't notice the orange-headed boy flying towards me with just a single kick from the other boy. We both crash into each other, inevitably hugging.  
I groan inwardly while he actually groans out loud.  
A cloud of smoke rises and my ears and nine tails pop out. My hair that was previously in a bun is now hanging down trailing down my back and getting caught in between my tails.

I blush.  
"What...are...you?" asks the orange cat sprawled across clothes.


	2. Chapter 2: Naiveté and Akito

**Here's chapter 2! Read my other fanfics too! Love ya! Review&Follow**

* * *

What an interesting person, thought Akito.  
He has never seen someone so shy but confident at the same time. She was definitely an odd one.  
_It would be interesting to see how they welcome her,_ thought Akito with a smirk.  
***back at the house***  
_So that's was her transformation, huh?,_ thought Hatori. That's impressive.  
Everyone had changed back to normal and were seated inside.  
"It kinda cool that you only transform halfway" offered Tohru kindly.  
"It seems easier that way." Added Yuki.  
" Well, while it...seems...um..easier that I don't...end up..uh...*ahem*..naked," she pauses as she blushes. So does Kyo. "I can't hide...You can..um..abandoned your...clothes..uh..and camouflage...yourself... How exactly do you ...hide tails and ears?" Inari struggled to get her words across.  
Shigure chuckles.  
"I get it, I get it. You don't have to be so nervous around us. Since your going to be living here."  
Inari manages a small smile at his words.  
"I'll take your stuff up to my room!" Tohru says excitedly. You could tell she was happy that there was another girl in the house. Kyo and Yuki beat her to it. They were carrying her suitcases up the stairs while Tohru decided to get started on dinner.  
**I**nari POV****  
I can smell the distinct stink of leeks. I hated leeks. The very smell made me gag. Guess I'll need to get dinner another way. On my first day here too.  
Kyo and Yuki return and walk into the kitchen to help Tohru.  
I was surprised at their reaction to my transformation. I thought they would be more disgusted. Thank _Kami_ they weren't. Their transformations were quite adorable. Well, if they knew more I would definitely have to leave. I twirl the blue and white beaded bracelet around my finger.  
Tohru brings the food out and Kyo gags. Guess, he doesn't like leek either. As they invite me to join them, I have to refuse.  
"That's okay. I don't have much taste for leeks. I have my own dinner!"  
I walk out the screen door. There they were. They were so adorable, they had come just to wish me.  
****narrator POV****  
Naturally, being curious, everyone went to the doors and peeked at Inari.  
She was sitting there surrounded by foxes.  
No one knew there were so many foxes in this forest. Each had some kind of berry or bud with it. All offered to Inari.  
She gracefully accepted, smiling at them in return  
She gingerly ate while everyone stared. Foxes, Sohmas and Tohru. The moonlight illuminated her hair and gray eyes.  
She looked like she belonged.  
Perhaps this is where she did.  
"Like a goddess" mutters Yuki.  
She turns and looks at them.  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
Ehhhhhh?  
**Time Skip**  
It was my first day at school. I had never gone to school before but I knew how to read and write, so it wasn't really that new.  
Tohru assured me that she would never leave me and my day would go well.  
I walk in next to Tohru, hiding behind her thin frame.  
As soon as I walk into the classroom, two ladies approach us.  
"Hey Tohru!" Greets the blonde.  
The dark haired one looks at me for a moment.  
"How was your weekend, Tohru?"  
Tohru grins at them.  
"It was great! Inari-chan moved in with us."  
The blonde finally notices me.  
She leans her face in until it was a centimeter away from mine.  
"Inari, huh?"  
I shrink back even further under her gaze.  
Then she breaks out in a smile.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Arisa Uotani. This is Saki Hanajima."  
I smile in response.  
I bow slightly.  
"Please take care of me"  
Suddenly Tohru realizes, "Oh! you haven't met Hatsuharu yet. Or Momiji! Let's go!"  
Are they other members of the zodiac?  
Hatsuharu is a man with black and white hair, that's very nice. I Really like his piercings. Momiji was a short boy with lots and lot of moe characteristics. He was adorable! He reminded me of a baby bunny!  
Yuki and Kyo had joined us as we talked to Haru and Momiji.  
Out of nowhere, the student council president started yelling at Haru about his black and white hair and piercings.  
I hope my piercings won't be a problem. I touch my ears instinctively.  
He notices me.  
"Young lady, I want that hair dyed back. No one is walking around with unnatural hair!"  
I have to defend the hair I spent so many years growing!  
"Actually, um...it's natural." I say as his gaze gets closer.  
"Care to prove it?"  
Eh? How could I prove it. I feel Yuki hand Kyo tense as they remember something from the past when Hatsuharu had 'proved it'.  
I know!  
"Um...see? My eyelashes are also white!"  
Yuki and Kyo breathe a sigh of relief.  
The president blushes as how close I had gotten to show him my lashes. I smile as he walks away, proud for having protected my hair. I touch to check the bun is still holding.  
The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly.  
*_**time skip **_* ****Narrator POV****  
After school they all walk together.  
_I really hope I don't do something to ruin this,_ thought Inari as she walked beside Tohru and Yuki.  
They walk into the house and Yuki immediately cringes. Ayame was here. In snake form.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Both Kyo and Yuki yell.  
"Ayame!" Momiji says with glee.  
Hatsuharu groans.  
Ayame takes on an over-dramatic expression.  
"Why? Can't I drop by to see my family?" He slithers around.  
Inari tries not to step on Ayame as she drops her bags.  
Ayame slithers up her hands and crawls onto her shoulders.  
Yuki has a nerve pop out.  
"Your skin is so warm! Its like I'm hugging the sun!" Ayame hisses.  
"Um...okay...but..can..you not...I don't...want...to transform..." By the time Inari finished the sentence, Ayame had already wrapped himself around her.  
A cloud of smoke rises and her ears and tail pops out.  
Ayame slithers to the ground almost immediately. Her hair cover her eyes and cast shadows. She glares at Ayame.  
"I told you I didn't want to transform! YOU LIKE TO BE WARM? I'LL FRY YOU!" Aoi yells as blue flames appear in her hands.  
Everyone takes a step back.  
Inari runs around trying to catch Ayame as he desperately flees. Her hair swishes behind her  
Yuki touches his chin thoughtfully  
"I kinda like the new Inari. I could get used to her frying my brother!" Kyo nodded in agreement.  
Shigure slowly disappears and goes to call Hatori. It was important fro this information about her fire to be known by him.  
Hatsuharu and Momiji agree that this was Black Inari. This personality was so different from usual.  
Suddenly the transformation times out and both Inari and Ayame change back. Her blue flames disappear.  
Inari looks away as everyone gets clothes for Ayame. She plays with her hair that had come undone because of the transformation.  
As soon as commotion ends she bows down and apologizes.  
"I'm so sorry that I did that! Its just that sometime I go Black whenever I transform while I'm angry. I'm so sorry!" She bows again, blushing.  
Everyone chuckles. It wasn't such a big deal. Everyone had already seen it happen with Black Haru.  
Inari looks at the clock. She was late for her meal with Akito!  
She quickly rushes to put her shoes on.  
Everyone tries to stop her.  
"Akito is mean! Don't go!" they said. "He is a frickin' psychopath" they said.  
Nevertheless Inari went. She had to, fearing his wrath.  
Inari made sure to pull her hair into a ponytail as she walked.  
She arrived in front of Akitos room.  
"You may enter."  
Inari takes off her shoes and walks in. The room was dark except for a few bright candles around a table. Akito was seated on one end.  
"Come in, come in. Please, take a seat." Akito smiled.  
**Inari POV**  
Yes, he actually smiled. Not smirked.  
I walk over and he pulls his kimono a little tighter. He looked charming, almost gentlemanly. I take a seat on the other side of the table.  
Suddenly the door slides shut, and the atmosphere changes in an instant. The pretty candles now cast eerie shadows across the room. Akito looks surprisingly superior in the new environment.  
I'm feeling just a bit of fear.  
"A-akito-" I began, but he glares at me.  
"-sama. Akito-sama?" The candles flicker.  
Akito smirks as I tremble.  
"You are so, so very stupid, Inari-chan" His voice sound coy, like he was enjoying this.  
The candles go out and I'm plunged in darkness.  
He smirks.


	3. Chapter 3: He sees me

**Here it is! Sorry that its so short. Promise I'll make chapter 4 way longer! R&R F&F!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I stare at him through the darkness. I can barely make out his figure.  
I'm scared. I don't know what's happening and as far as I can tell Akito appears to be just sitting there.  
I shiver involuntarily as he speaks.

"So, Inari-chan is a fox, hmm?"  
I hear his voice get closer.  
"I don't believe it."  
I lean back as his face leans into mine. My senses are telling me I'm in danger but I just can't seem to escape.  
"I heard an interesting piece of information from Shigure. Apparently, if you transform while you're angry, you turn into some sort of crazy uncontrollably psychopath or something like that, yes?"  
Is that what he thinks of me?  
And here I thought Shigure was cool.

Well, my emotions at the time of transforming do have an affect on my actions after transformation...  
All of a sudden, Akito pushes himself onto me. I lay on the floor with him on top of me.  
His legs encase mine while his fingers intertwine with mine. It wasn't technically much of a hug, so I was okay.

"Are you angry right now?"  
He asks as I feel his eyes pierce me.  
Having been silent all this time I quietly stammer,  
"N-no, I'm sc-scared. v-very much."  
Akito squeezes my fingers.

"Good. You should be."  
And then he wraps his long, skinny hands around me. I can feel his warmth through my clothes. He holds me in a tight embrace as a cloud of smoke rises.  
I try to cover my ears as my tails and ears pop out. All nine tails, squished under my body weight and his.

He let's go of me and sits on my legs to inspect me. Well, the fox part. And maybe the long hair that was spread on the floor.  
"So it was true. There was another curse that only transforms halfway. Who would have thought?" He seems fairly satisfied from his voice.  
I'm not sure how he sees me so clearly when I can barely make out his outline.

He gets off my feet and returns to the table. From what I can hear I think he is going back to eating.  
I slowly get up and quietly sneak away to the candles. I use one finger to light all the candles. Gently tapping the stick, and bring the wax to life.  
The blue flames flicker as I glance at Akito.

He stares at me with surprise, but the look quickly fades.  
I look at him. I try to read the atmosphere. What do you normally do in a situation like this? Do you resume eating? Or get up and leave? I suppose that a normal person wouldn't find herself in this situation,  
I decide that it would be best to leave when my stomach grumbles. Loudly. I blush furiously.  
I turn to look at Akito.  
He rolls his eyes.  
"Just sit down, shut up, and eat."  
But I wasn't even speaking! And then my transformation times out.


	4. Chapter 4: Caged

Chapter 5  
I was officially really getting used to the concept of living here. It was so much fun and everyday we did new things.  
In fact, I was on my way with everyone to meet two other members of the zodiac. The sheep and the lion, I think.  
We all walk together to the park.  
Kyo was grumbling as usual about why he had to go, questions their reasons for his endeavor. Yuki smiled and Momiji answers his ridiculous questions.  
Haru talked to Tohru, about the people we were about to meet.  
We walk into the park, and I see two children playing on the swings. One was a young boy and the other was a little girl. They seemed to enjoy each others company.  
" Hi, Kisa! Hello, Hiro!" Tohru calls our happily at the children.  
The girl, who I am assuming is Kisa, rushes to meet us. Hiro just groans.  
He looks me up and down as he walks toward us.  
"Who're you?" He asks, as though he didn't like me already.  
Kisa turns to hear the answer.  
I blush under their intense gaze.  
"I'm I-inari.."  
"She's the fox spirit!" Momiji adds.  
I nod, as Lisa and Hiro stare at me.  
" You any good at fighting? You look pretty weak for someone in the curse." Hiro challenges.  
How do you answer something like that?  
While I thought of a way to answer he charges at me with a punch, which I barely avoid. I stumble and fall to the ground.  
"Oi!" Kyo calls out in anger.  
"Be careful!" Kisa yells out to her (secret)lover.  
But it was too late. My fall had hurt me, and the pain causes me to transform.  
I get up silently.  
Hiro scoffs, " Transforming with such a fall? How pitiful. Did it really hurt that much?"  
Oh, you poor boy.  
My eyes open and the blue fire sparkles. In a second, my fists are ablaze. The kids are surprised to see the flame.  
I smirk.  
Soon, there are flames surrounding Hiro. I laugh internally, as he tries to keep his composure. The flames grow and shrink as I walk closer.  
" This isn't fair!" Hiro yells, " You have an unfair advantage!"  
This brat. Seconds since I met him, and he's already on my nerves!

The flames subside almost immediately.  
Hiro breathes a sigh of relief, but soon tries to punch me again.  
I turn and dodge him. I pick him by the back of his shirt and toss him at Kisa, who was watching worriedly. Hiro flies through the air and crashes into Kisa, and their lips collide. Luckily neither of them transforms, but, THEY JUST HAD THEIR FIRST KISS. WITH EACh OTHER.  
Hiro quickly gets off Kisa.  
He's blushing furiously, " I... Um...ah... Sorry."  
Kisa blushes as she touches her lip.  
"...H...no..its..okay."  
They were so adorable!  
"Thank me later, kid," Inari says as her transformation finally times out.  
"I'm so sorry! " she says, as she bows down repeatedly.  
Kisa rushes to her and comforts her.  
" Its okay, really! We're fine, see? "  
Inari looks really guilty, and in a moment, she looks even more guilty.  
" I'm late for my meeting with Akito, again!"  
She immediately transforms again.  
This time, with fear.  
" Inari-chan!" Everyone exclaims.  
What had Akito done to her that had scared her so much? Before anyone can ask her, she runs off. In the wrong direction.  
That idiot. She wouldn't survive long with Akito.  
But, boy was everyone wrong.  
Inari POV  
I rush through the trees, thankfully having been corrected by the Sohmas.  
While they had repeatedly warned her to stay away from Akito, she just couldn't. There was something about his cold eyes, hiding emotions, that made Me drawn to him.  
I felt like I could crack the walls he built. I had quite a few horrible experiences in my life, and I really wanted to help him.  
I rush through the door, extreme ly out of breathe, but excitedly. My transformation had timed out just before I entered, and I was barely on time. Actually I was late.  
I walk into Akito's room, after taking off my shoes, to see him already seated at the table, with the food all ready. He hasn't eaten yet.  
I walk in quietly and sit opposite him. He doesn't look at me, or acknowledge me in any way.  
I sit silently, not wanting to anger him anymore.  
Moments pass.  
" Is the food not good enough for you to be swallowing it? " He questions angrily, still refusing to look at me.  
I don't respond.  
" Oh, that's right! You're waiting for the most superior person in the room to take the first bite! How polite!" I am unsure if his words are mocking me, but I answer anyway.  
" Yeah."  
Its all my quiet voice would allow.  
" If your so polite, " he begins, " then WHY THE HELL AM I WAITING FOR YOU?! " He picks up a teacup and throws it.  
It shattered, spilling milk everywhere.  
He raised his voice at me. I shrink back further, my presence becoming small.  
Suddenly, Akito starts coughing.  
" Akito?!" I extend a hand towards him. Was he okay? I knew he was sick, but the coughs made him seem like he was on his death bed.  
" Don't touch me!" He yells, again.  
My hands retract so fast, as though his words were fire.  
I'm silent, unsure of what to do know.  
Do I start eating? Leave? Go get help? Stay?  
As I mulls over these possibilities, I stare at the ground, scared.  
Akito sighs.  
He gets up and walks toward the window, gazing outside wistfully. He makes a motion for me to walk over. I follow obediently.  
" I never get what I want. I'm always sick, so that prevented me from doing the things I wanted to the most. Sometimes, even if I was physically able to do something, the elders wouldn't allow it. I've sacrificed a lot over the years..."  
My eyes are wide in alarm. What's this? He is sharing information! Do I respond? He is being open about himself, so I should give helpful advice. Have I perhaps created an opening in this giant wall?  
" Um, you know, its okay to take what you want. Its your life, so what's wrong with doing what makes you happy? You can... You should take what you want."  
He looks t me, with a sad face. One I've never seen before.

" Well, what I want," he says, " is you!"  
And in an instant his face turns to that of a psycho. He grabs my arm, and pushes me into a room. I all as I hear a metal door slide shut.  
Akito?  
" What I want is you. I want you to fear me!" He laughs menacingly.  
I look at him. He standing on the other side of a metal door with bars. I'm in a cage!  
"The fox is caught in my trap!"  
Akito...?


	5. Chapter 5: My Prisoner

**Here's a real long chapter, all in Akito;s Point of View! Hope you enjoy. And, no, Akito isn't the villain in this story! F&F R&R**

* * *

I laugh quietly to myself.

I should really be paying attention to the man in front of me, but honestly, I don't care.

" Akito-sama...we were wondering if...", the formal man before me, looks up. I lean my head against my fist, propped up by my elbows.

" No. The Sohma family wishes to do any business with you. Leave immediately. "  
The man looks at me pleadingly.  
" Akito-sama, please," he begins.

I stop him cold with a stern look. Was he trying to disobey me?  
He gets up and leaves.

Alone at last. Well, I'm never really alone, not as long as she's in the cage.  
I smirk to myself at the thought of her innocent face, welling with tears as she sits by herself, scared silly, having never experienced captivity.

I'm giddy with excitement as I take a tray of food, and open the screen door, and then the cage. Walking in, I almost drop her food in surprise at the sight of Inari.  
She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, her hair now in two braids, hey eyes faded, and somewhat lifeless, as she stared out the top of the wall to her right that had a window above it.  
I didn't think I would ever see her like that.

I just wanted to keep her here as a pastime, so that I wouldn't be lonely. No, that's not it. I just wanted a toy, right? Its not like I wanted a friend.

Although, sometimes I feel like we're the same. I mean, I would've locked that fool Tohru Handa, but I knew Yuki and Kyo would come looking for her. Inari seemed more distant. Even more so, now.

She turns to look at me, as I set the tray on the floor. I take a sear near the door.

"Enjoying your stay?" I can't stop my self from smirking.  
Her eyes narrow as she turns back to the window, it was evening now, and the moon would be up soon.  
"Akito," She calls.

"Akito-sama.", I correct.  
"Akito," she repeats, her tone even, " is it a full moon today?"

What? Why does she care?  
" I'm not sure, but shouldn't that be the least of your concerns, my dear prisoner? "  
She shakes her head lightly.

"The moon is always where my priorities are."  
I give her a confused look as I try to make sense of what she's saying.  
" Atleast they should be. That's what Inari-Kami says."

That's right. I keep forgetting, but her curse requires her to serve her god.

I wonder which is worse? The Sohma curse or her curse.  
Mine, obviously. I decide this with ease, right away.

I push the tray closer to her. I don't think I really need to explain why eating is important to my prisoner.  
She look at the tray with sad eyes.  
" Did you eat?" She asks, eying the rice.  
Why do you care?

" I haven't had supper yet, but my lunch was pretty big." I answer carefully, still unsure as to what her reason for asking was.  
She pushes the tray back to me.  
I look at it and then back at her face. She can't be serious.  
I can't help but laugh at her stupidity.  
" You can't be serious. This is all the food you have today!"  
My laugh slows to a low chuckle.

" Akito, this is your dinner right? You can't ask for more since me being a prisoner is a secret. If you did, people would get suspicious. You should eat. "

I'm shocked at how she managed to figure all this out in a matter of seconds. In the distance, I hear a wolf howl.  
Inari turns back to the window, as I begin to speak.

" Fine, have it your way. Starve to death, see if I care. Although, I'm sure someone, somewhere does." I smirk, "Oh wait, no one like that exists." I know each word I say stabs her, my lips turn into a grin.

Her expression is of a sad smile.  
" Akito, you should leave."

In a second, my face turns to that one of anger.  
How dare she brush me off like that!  
" How dare you say that? In my house!"  
I'm fuming now.

Inari turns to me, her glances switching between the window and me.  
" Akito, please. " She pleads desperately.  
"AKITO-SAMA!" I yell at her. I'm already on my feet, ready to hit her.  
She stands up too.

" _Akito-sama,_ please. I'm begging you. There isn't much time" her words end as a cloud of smoke rises.  
She transforming now?!  
Her ears and tails pop out, and in an instant she's wearing a white yukata. She doesn't usually change clothes when transforming. I panic a bit, unsure of what's going to happen.

" Akito, the moon makes me transform. A full moon." she says as she points to the window.  
A full moon as white as her flowing hair, peeks out from behind clouds.

" Akito, I want to leave. "  
I wasn't scared of her. No matter what, I'll always be the superior one.  
I take a few steps, and prepare to hit her.  
In an instant she moves out the way, and all of a sudden we've switched positions.  
She's near the door, I'm near the wall below the window.

Her fingers light on fire as she tosses a giant fireball toward me. I duck just in time, but the ends of my hair are singed. I'll never get used to how she does that.  
She blasted a whole though the wall, and suddenly its cold.  
My knees are trembling from cold, not fear. Is this the strength of Inari when she transforms while angry?  
What's with the change of authority?

Inari look at me with angry gray eyes, her hair swishing in the wind.  
Well whatever. No matter what, she can't leave. The hole in the wall isn't big enough for her to fit.

I hear the shuffle of leaves behind me.

Whose there?  
I turn to see foxes. Five of them.  
3 gray ones, and 2 white ones. Have they come to help her?

They easily jump through the hole and I retreat to the middle of the room. I was stuck between growling foxes, and a fox with fire.  
Inari calms down a bit at the sight of her friends.  
She rushes to them, petting the head.  
They whimper at her touch, and I take this chance to rush to the door.

Inari turns to me, her eyes even more angry as she speaks, " If I cannot leave, I wish to be left alone!"  
I nod as I quickly picks up the tray, and rush out.

She wasn't going to eat anything today! Not anymore!  
I walk into my room and out of Inari's cage.

I walk over to the stage that's higher than the floor where I usually sit when people are talking to me, but today I sit there to mull over what's going on. I set the tray down. Its suddenly very cold, and I push my yukata closer.  
What was that?

Its all very quiet and I'm left with my thoughts, until I hear singing. My eyes widen ins surprise, as the voice continues with this beautiful, beautiful song. Its melodies must surely reach the top of the highest hill. Its lyrics calming the seas.

I gently lay my head down as Inari continues to sing. My eyelids feel heavy and my limbs too lazy to move.

Under the full moon, with an angels voice beside me, I drift off to sleep, on that starless night.


	6. Chapter 6: Saved, Yet Missing Him

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru arrive at Akito's. Kyo wants to break the door and get in, but Tohru decides that they should knock.  
Yuki knocks, but there's no response. This was way more suspicious.  
2 days ago, Inari had gone to Akito's, but she didn't come home. It was obvious that something was going on. Shigure suggested that they wait a day, then come here. Kyo slowly opens the door to find Akito facing away from the door, on the stage, with his head propped up by his hand.  
" Where's Inari-chan? " Kyo asks the quiet man.  
Akito groans.  
" You're no fun" Said Akito with a smirk.  
Even though Akito said this, he was relieved and angry at the same time.  
He was relived, because he was worried as to what he can do, now that the foxes were here.  
He was angry, because he thought they were the same. He thought they were both unwanted, and alone. He was sure that no one would come looking for her. Of course, I'm the only one that goes through this.  
Akito grimaces as he picks up a tray of food and unlocks the cage.  
Inari was asleep, surrounded by her fox friends. Her stomach growls loudly at the first scent of food, yet she's still asleep.  
The foxes immediately wake up at the sight of Akito and begin to growl. Yuki and Kyo both take a step back at the sight of the angry animals, while Tohru debates if she should pet them.  
Akito takes a step forward to drop the tray, but the loud roars make him stop.  
Inari finally wakes up " Hmm? "

She opens one eye, and tries to stand up. She trips over her long hair and falls back down. The fox stop growling and rush to see if she's okay.  
Akito face palms "This idiot."  
Kyo and Yuki give a nervous chuckle. That's Inari, for you.  
Tohru rushes to help her up but is stopped by the animals.  
" Its okay, she's my frie-" her words stop short as her stomach growls again.  
Akito puts the tray on the floor, and kick it over to her.  
She smiles at him. He glares at her.  
" Are guys hungry? " She asks the Foxes, and they whimper in response. She pushes the tray toward them with a grin. The foxes give her one more look before eating the food, evenly dividing it among themselves.  
Akito glares at her one last time before leaving.  
He just didn't understand Inari. Since that day when he put her in the cage she hasn't eaten anything, yet she continues to share. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was losing. He sits outside the cage and drinks a cup of tea.  
***time skip***  
Inari walks 2 steps behind everyone, as they make their way back to the house. Inari smiled to herself when remembering Akito's reaction.  
*** flashback***  
Inari walks out the sliding doors, following Yuki and Kyo, but just before she leaves, she looks back at Akito.  
"Bye! I'll see you soon!" She says with a mischievous grin.  
Akito's eyebrow twitches.  
"SHUT UP!" Akito yells, throwing the cup at her face. She quickly slams the door before the cup hit her.  
Inari could not get over his reaction. He acted like a little kid. She giggled to herself, over and over again.  
She looks up to see Yuki and Kyo, looking back at her. She cocks her head to one side.  
"What is it? Did I do something wrong? " she questions.  
Yuki sakes his head, "Its just that we have, um, uh" His words trail of as he glances at Kyo for help.  
Kyo scratches his head, clearly under pressure.  
" Its just that we have never met, anyone who uh, how should I phrase this? Uh, anyone who can handle him as well as you can."  
Inari smiles. "Is that so? I just don't see him as a threat, really. Akito's just a misunderstood teenager with feeling of loneliness hidden beneath layers of hate, but he's kind, and considerate and wants to protect, he just such a cute person..." she stops when she realizes, that everyone was staring at her, " who'll probably become a psychopath, and end up murdering people to drink their blood."  
Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. For a second there, they wondered if they were talking about the same person.  
As everyone continued to walk back to the house, Inari two steps behind everyone, and Tohru two steps in front of everyone.  
_I didn't mean that last part,_ Inari thought to herself. She looks up and watches as Tohru converses with Yuki and Kyo naturally.  
_We're so different, Tohru and I._  
Soon their home, and Inari forces herself to smile, despite being crestfallen.  
She could've broken out if she'd wanted to, with her fire, melting the bars. She wondered why she hadn't broken free before. Sure, she'd been in worse cages before, yet she'd felt so safe in his.  
She pushes the thoughts out of her head, longingly wishing to be by his side again. She found herself looking forward to their next visit.

_Akito's just too cute!_


	7. Chapter 7: Deep Talk with Sohmas

Chapter 7  
I was sitting on the roof, as I usually am. People usually find me here by myself, on normal days.  
I was getting used to Inari, quite well, to my surprise. I look down at the bracelet on my arm. She had one just like it, didn't she?  
I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear anyone coming up until she gasped. I turn around expecting to see Tohru call me for dinner, but its Inari.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was up here!" She bows and turns to leave, but I call out to her.  
"You can stay if you wan to...I don't particularly mind"  
Inari turns around with a smile and sits down beside me. I think this is the first time we've been alone. Just the two of us  
It was so awkward. We have nothing in common, except...I glance down at her wrist to see that she's still wearing it.  
She catches my line of sight..  
"You have one too, right?" She asks shyly.  
I nod.  
"Although, I bet our transformations are different..." Her voice trails off, as she starts playing with her blue/gray/white bracelet.  
I stares at her with a raised eyebrows. _How could our transformation be different? Don't we both turn into monsters?_  
Her expression was sad, and forlorn as she started speaking.  
"You just _look_ like a monster, right? While I-I..." Her voice trails off, and her eyes fill with tears.  
I start to panic, she was about to cry! What was happening?  
"I actually turn into a monster. I'm just a human seal on one of Inari-kami's beasts. The bracelet is just once of the many enchantments to restrain it." Inari breathes ansigh of relief.  
Just with one look, I can tell that she's never told anyone about this before.

I just nod in reply.

How do I comfort someone who is like this?  
As I mull over this, I hear a distant howl of a wolf. Inari immediately perks up, and she quickly gets to her feet.  
We exchange glances.  
"I'm sorry," she says apologetically.  
Then she hugs me.  
Smoke rises, and we both transform.  
She jumps off the roof and starts running toward the forest, in the direction of the howl.  
"Oi wait for me!" I screams as I follows her, in cat form.  
She breezes through the forest, her tails whacking the trees and leaves as she rushed past them.  
She stops short at the edge of a clearing. There was a cliff with a fallen tree hanging off the end, suspended above the water. There was a baby wolf, with claws holding onto the tree, so that she wouldn't fall into the raging water below.  
The worst part was, there was another wolf under the tree. It was unable to lift the tree, and free itself. They were both stuck and in pain.  
" I can't just burn the tree, then the a baby wolf would fall down!"

I don't understand why she's so concern. They weren't even her animals! These were wolves, not foxes! Does this idiot even know the difference?

Inari seems conflicted for a bit, till she finally comes to a conclusion.  
Inari slowly burns the branch enough to free the wolf. She then rushes and jumps off the cliff to catch the falling baby wolf. She grabs on to the edge of the cliff, by her fingertips. Her other hand held the wolf gently. When all was said and done, Inari had managed to save both of them, and no one was hurt. Except, maybe her.  
I run up to her. I help her up.  
"Are you okay?" I asked worried. Her right hand was lying limp, as her left hand held the cub. She hit the tree, when she dived to save the cub.  
Her hand must be broken!  
***time skip***  
I was sitting in a sushi restaurant with Ayame. When I think back to it, its hard to see how I got here in the first place. Since I broke my arm, the last few days have been a blur.  
My arm has bandages wrapped all the way from my elbow, to my fingertips. Tohru obviously made a big deal out f nothing. I knew it would heal pretty quickly.  
This morning, Ayame had invited me to lunch with him. I couldn't refuse, since I'd almost fried the guy. I still felt guilty!  
As we wait for our food to arrive, he stares at me. This is so awkward.  
I'm a bit shy around men, Akito the only exception. His gaze was making me squirm.  
I notice he was admiring my hair. I can't braid it with a broken arm, and I can't ask Tohru to braid all that, so its been in a low ponytail for a while now.  
"I'm really... sorry, I tried to...um...fry...you!" I say it with a small bow.  
He smiles.  
" Ah no, that's okay- Actually, do you want to make it up to me?" He says with a smile.  
"What do you want?" I ask cautiously.  
"Your hair."

What?  
In moments we were in a back room, where he was seated behind me. He wanted to braid my hair! He lifts up a piece and sighs.  
"My god. Your hair is so long, so smooth, and so, so, white..." His voice trails off as I start to blush.  
He picks up a small piece and starts braiding with experience.  
His hair was long, but nowhere near as long as mine.  
" Its quite amazing what you've grown here. I've only cut my hair a few times as a child, and have been growing it out since, but its still only this long!" He rambles on, not waiting for me to respond. Probably, because I won't.  
"Um, thank you?"  
I hope he heard me.  
Ayame continues to braid in silence. I probably made him feel awkward.  
He sighs.

It wasn't like the ones of admiration that I had heard before, this one was sad, very sad. It made me feel like I was doing something wrong. I should try to help him. After all, I am technically living with his family; the Sohmas.  
"What's wrong? Is it my hair?"  
I hear Ayame sigh again.  
" No, no. You're hair is just wonderful. Its my only comfort right now."  
"Is that so?" I ask, hoping to get more information. Normally, I wouldn't get myself involved, as that might cause trouble, but since he was working on my precious hair, I wanted to keep him in a good mood. For all I know, he could bust out scissors and chop it all off.  
" What's...what's...wrong?"  
I stutter a bit, only because I'm not used to being so direct.  
"Its just Yuki. I've been trying to get close to him, recently. I honestly think that he doesn't see me as his brother!"  
I snap my head back in surprise, and accidentally tug on my hair. I wince.  
" You're brothers?!" I exclaim loudly.


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

Chapter 8

I quickly calm myself down. " No offense...its not like...you...um...You two are just so different!"  
I hope I fixed that.  
Ayame chuckles.  
"I didn't think that you didn't know. I don't blame you. We don't seem very sibling-like, do we?" He says with a smile, but I hear a hint of sadness.

Enough with the sighs, and lies. Stop moping!  
"If you really cared about him, you would try harder, in a way that benefited him, personally. I don't mean to be rude, but most of your actions around him seem selfish. I suppose as long as he notices you, you can't complain, but sometimes no attention is better than bad attention. Besides, if you're really an important part of his life, which I'm sure you are, then surely if you were to leave, he'd come looking?"

I knew I was harsh, but it was the truth. That was the first time, I had total confidence in my words. It might have enlightened Ayame, but it was actually me who just gained. I had truly spoken my mind without hesitation. That's such a huge accomplishment! Him braiding my hair must hast relaxed me so much that it just slipped out! I notice that he stopped braiding, but quickly resumes.  
Now that I think about it, Yuki had been harboring more hatred towards Ayame, than the others. Why hadn't I noticed?  
_Because your mind is occupied with Akito?_ A small voice seems to say.  
I physically blush and am glad that Ayame can't see my face.  
I seem to have fallen quiet. So has Ayame.  
" What are you thinking about?" He asks, casually.  
Should I be honest or just lie?  
He had opened up, so telling him a bit of the truth can't hurt...  
"I'm thinking about dinner with Akito. I'm supposed to go there after this is done. "  
I blush harder.  
I feel his hands slow down a bit and feel him nod.  
"Guess I should make you look very pretty!"  
I snap my head back for the second time, to see him smirking. I become more flustered.  
"Why would you say that?"  
Ayame grins.  
" Did you know that when you blush, your ears turn red too? "  
I blush harder, knowing that he's true. I stare at floor, too embarrassed.  
"Come on, now. I'm just kidding!"  
But he's right. Do I l-l-love him?  
I return back to my seat in front of him, and let him finish the braiding process. I can't possibly be late for dinner again! Especially when I have all these emotions to sort out.

I remind myself to take off the bandages before I see him.  
***Akito POV***  
She'll be here soon. There's no way that she's going to be late again, after what happened last time.  
I'm bored, waiting for her. I open the door and sit on the porch outside. Nature looks so pretty. Somehow, it reminds me of Inari.  
I hold my hand out and a butterfly lands out. Its wings sparkle, like silver and for some reason I am reminded of Inari, again.  
Kitsune Inari, the girl who causes a storm wherever she goes. Surely, she must have a reason for joyfully coming here all the time.  
Wait, didn't I ask her to come here? I didn't think she'd be so willing. She's a much better toy that Tohru!  
I walk over to the tree outside, and spot a spider web. My eyes narrow.  
I place the butterfly on the web, and watch it get stuck.  
_Poor butterfly, you're caught and now you're going to die. Sad, nature's so pretty, yet so cruel._  
I hear a knock on my door, and am about to invite Inari in, when I take one more look at the struggling butterfly. I sigh, as I set it free again.  
How troublesome.  
_Why did I save it?_  
Inari walks in, and almost immediately I'm angry. I know her hand was broken, but that's not what I notice.  
Her long silver locks, that belong to me, have been touched by another. How dare they?  
Her hair is in a braid with many small braids within it. The strands extend toward the floor, and sways as she takes a seat.  
She smiles at me.  
"Hello, Akito. "  
My eyes narrow, as she closes the door and walks inside.  
Who could have braided her hair? Clearly, she didn't do it, since I doubt that she could reach such lengths.  
No one living at that house is that skilled. Who do I know with long hair that Inari also knows.  
No one living at the Sohma house, since long hair is prohibited.  
_Because long hair turns you o__n?_ a small voice seems to say.  
I blush slightly, but Inari doesn't seems to notice. She waits for me to start eating, but I'm not hungry. All day, I wait for dinner, here it is, but I'm not eating. All thanks to that irritation, called Inari  
"Your hair, is certainly...different..."  
Inari looks up with a small blush, " Y-you think so?"  
She blushes so easily. No matter how cute you look right now, I'm still mad at you for letting someone else touch you!

I nap my fingers in sudden realization.  
Ayame! Ayame has long hair and knows how to braid! That son of a bitch touched her! He touched my pet fox!  
Inari, you're at fault too. I'm going to have to punish you~  
Inari stares at me silently  
" How come you aren't saying anything today? Are you not feeling well? "  
Her questions catch me by surprise.  
I pull my clothes tighter and start eating.  
" No. Stop being so nosy. Besides, I need to tell you something."  
She looks up at me concerned. Don't pity me!  
" You're mom...she...uh, sent us a message..."  
I begin, but I have no idea where I'm going with this. That was the first thought that popped into my head.  
Inari places her chopsticks on the table. She seems to have lost her appetite as well. I knew she had issues with her mother!  
"Is that so? Is it about the money? My inheritance?"  
The money? What money? What is she talking about?


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

Chapter 9  
I had forgotten. Inari has a bank account in which she keeps her inheritance from her father. When she first came here, she was supposed to pay rent for staying with us. We obviously never used any of it, as there was no need. Wait, how come she inherited the money? Wouldn't it usually go to the wife and _then_ the daughter? Is this why their relationship is so horrible?  
"So, is it about the money?" Inari asks again, more concerned.  
Every time I look at her, I get angry at how pretty she looks.  
I narrow my eyes.  
"Yeah, that's it. You're mother, she, took the money out of your account..." I trail off, letting that sink in.  
Inari has wide eyes.  
"She stole it?" Her voice is so quiet now. Her eyes are filling up with tears.  
Is she serious? She doesn't cry when I lock her in a cage, but she starts crying over a simple lie I told on the spot. I'm pretty good, but to think she has such little trust in a her own mother...  
Suddenly I look up as I hear a sound.

Inari had moved the small table with all our food, aside. She did that so easily. I mean, I can do it with one hand, but I didn't think she would be able to do that. Especially now, when she looks extremely weak and fragile.  
Inari lunges at me, with the arms outstretched.  
I let out an embarrassing squeak, as her arms wrap around me. Her face is against my bare chest, crying. _She's hugging me!?_  
I gently wrap my arms around her, unsure of what else to do. I did technically cause this by lying, but she doesn't need to know that. Smoke rises, and she transforms.  
To my surprise, girls feel different than men. Inari feels like cotton candy! Her skin is so soft and smooth, I feel like eating it. Her long hair is tickling my fingers as they lace in between her tails. She smells heavenly, too. Everything was so perfect about this moment.  
She moves away soon, and I hope I've offered some comfort. Maybe that lie was too far.  
_Since when do I have a __'__too far__'__?_  
Inari looks at me with wet eyes, tear stains down her cheek, her nose red, her lips quivering. "I-i think i-i need to go r-r-regain my composure... Ex-excuse me."  
She is gets up and leaves the room while sniffling, leaving me alone with my thoughts. _What's this emotion I am feeling? Guilt? Pleasure? A mix?_  
*I**nari POV***  
I walk out of his room, silently. As I close the door behind me, I can't help but smile. _Akito, you can't fool me. Did you really think you could lie to a fox?_  
I wipe away my fake tears, as I chuckle silently. My transformation times out, as my sniffles stop.  
_Him and his games! That's what I love about him.__  
__Love? Akito?__  
__I love Akito?_  
My eyes are wide with shock, and I'm sure if anyone saw me right now, they'd think I was crazy. _I love him? Do __I__ really? Should I tell him?_  
My internal conflict forces me to make a decision. I'M GOING TO CONFESS.

I knew from the start that no one would love me. I'm just a monster, anyway. I glance at my bracelet. The beads were just _one _of the seals to keep that beast locked away.  
I'm sure Akito's wondering where I am.  
I quietly open the door and walk in, preparing myself to confess.  
Akito looks at me worried, its such a cute face...  
"Akito, can I have...another hug?" iask, quietly  
"Another one?!" Akito exclaims.  
I nod, as I walk towards him. He inches back, but then quickly sits tall.  
I smile inwardly. Its just like him to not show any weakness.  
I sit in his lap, and wrap my arms around him.  
He wraps his arms around me, and I transform.  
"Akito, I need you to listen to me..." I begin, but he doesn't seem to pay attention. He looks flustered and confused.  
"I love you" my sound very much like a whisper. Actually it sounded like I mouthed the words.  
Akito looks at me. "Stop mumbling, that irritates me."  
A small vein pops out. Doesn't he realize how hard this is for me? Pay better attention!  
I push him down, and trap him underneath me. This was a bit more straight forward than I expected, but it needed to me done.  
Akito looks so shocked, I feel guilty.  
"Get off me! Now!" He yells in anger, but I can tell he's just scared.  
I narrow my eyes. Stop trying to be so strong. Just be weak for once so I can actually have more confidence!  
I look him dead in the eyes and set fire to the room.  
His arms contract, as I sense fear fill his eyes.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
I lay my head down on his chest, his loose clothing making his chest very bare. His skin feels so smooth and strong. I breathe in his scent, savoring every last sniff.  
" Akito, I love You. "  
He eyes widen, and I can her his heartbeat quicken.  
"I love you" I say again, just in case he didn't hear me the first time. I'm so glad, that I can't see him, because my face is so red. The flames subside a bit and I feel as though they turn into a lighter shade. It almost look happy.  
"Don't be ridiculous." Akito's cold voice stabs me.  
I get off his chest, and look at his face. He won't meet my eyes, and instead stares at the ceiling.  
The flames turn dark blue, almost black.  
What?

I thought we were...the same. I thought we would be the only match for each other.  
"You don't love me!" He says, as though he's trying to convince himself.  
"I do. I love you so very much! You have to believe me!" Tears well up in my eyes.  
Why won't anyone listen to me? Whether I'm screaming out in pain, or professing my love.  
Akito sits up.  
He looks pained, as he extends his hand toward my face.  
Kill me.

I knew from the start that I wouldn't have love, but...but, I had hoped you'd be the one to understand.  
His delicate, skinny fingers cup my face.  
"You don't. I'll prove you wrong. " Akito says with a smirk.  
He then drags his hand across my face, his nails cutting into my cheek and I start bleeding.  
Akito's scary. Akito's mean.  
Akito's the one I love.  
"No! I will always, always love you! Forever, in all my lifetimes!" I say defiantly as I stand up.  
_Don't belittle my feelings!_ I put my love on the front war lines, and I plan to win this battle. My opponent: the man I love.  
Akito smirks.  
"Game on, In-ari-chan~"  
I smile. This should be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10: Monster

Chapter 10  
I'm nervous about seeing him again. Its been a week since the announcement of challenge, and nothing's happen. That worries me.  
I walk into his room, with my shoes taken off.  
I made sure my hair was in a bun. Anything I did today would probably irritate him, but I didn't want to do anything on purpose.  
I give him a smile as he turns to me.  
He barely spares me a second, as he motions for me to sit down next to him  
I narrow my eyes. Why next to him? Wouldn't I usually be across him?  
I should probably be more curious as to why, but I'm excited to sit next to him.  
I grin as I take a seat next to him.  
He slides a plate over. I smile, then...I narrow my eyes.  
"Its not sedated, is it?" I ask, suspiciously.  
He smirks at me.  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
I smile. That was the tip off. I slide the plate away.  
He groans.  
"Really? God damnit! I thought this plan was full proof!"  
I giggle as I say, So it is sedated? That must've been quite a plan."  
He glares at me.  
He elbows me in the rib, clearly irritated.  
I wince, as I try to hide the pain  
Thank Kami he was so weak, or else I might have broken a rib.  
I instinctively touch my bracelet. Any sort of pain, reminds me of it.  
He seems to have noticed.  
"You have a bracelet like Kyo's?" He asks with a small smile.  
I fell insecure all of a sudden.  
I nod. The one person I never want to let see the transformation is him. I just can't. I'd die, if he ever saw that.  
He leans in, and I lean back.  
Every time he inches forward, I move back back quickly. I'm finally backed against a wall, so I stand up.  
What's Akito thinking?

I may love the guy, but that doesn't mean I don't fear him as s well.  
The room seems darker now, and his violet eyes seem to glow. They seem to draw me in. I want him to look only at me.  
"Inari-chan~~~" he says with a voice so unique and sensual, I blush.  
I'm about to melt. The closer he gets, the more I feel like I'm losing my sense of reality.  
His nose is so close, that it touches my already blushing nose. I blush even more, as smoke rises. He made me so embarrassed, I transformed!  
Akito smirks, looking at my transformation.  
I wish my hair would swallow me, as his gaze pierces me.  
His hands grip mine, but I don't seem to mind.  
He slowly brings my hands up to where I can see the them. For a second, I revert my sight to my bracelet, which was dangerously close to his nimble fingers.  
"I want to see it, Inari."  
I start to panic as my eyes widen.  
"Akito please don't! I'm already transformed so the seal is weak! Please don't!" My eyes well up with tears as I speak. The romance is gone, and fear is filling me like poison.  
I can't take my eyes of his hands, slowly turning towards my seal.  
"Plead. Plead more, Inari. Plead till your suffering!" He squeezes my wrist, and I bite my lips to stop myself from crying out.  
"Akito-sama, please don't. Please. I beg you!"  
Akito smirks, as his fingers intertwine with the with gray and white beads of my bracelet.  
My tails twitch.  
"Did you know, when Tohru saw Kyo's transformation, she was so hurt. But Kyo was hurt twice as much. I caused so much pain," he says with a bittersweet expression, "Do you still love me?"  
I had to make a decision. Tell him the truth, that I do love him, or risk revealing myself to him?  
I close my eyes as I lone tear runs down my cheek.  
"Yes." I whisper in defeat.  
Akito's eyes widen in rage as he pulls off my bracelet, and slips it on his wrist.  
There's a bright glow,and I know what's happening.  
I'm sorry " I say, as I loose control of my body

*Akito POV*  
The light starts to expand, taking a new form. It grows, and breaks my wall, and still continues to grow outside.  
What the hell is this? Is this even Inari?  
Before me, is an enormous white fox, about 40 ft, with 9 tails swishing, as it broke trees in forest with ease. The were blue patterns on its back, like tattoos. It was a beautifully scary creature.  
It roars, and I fill with fear. What the hell is this?  
Hatori comes rushing in to help me, but its too late.  
The enormous fox roars again, then spits fire from its mouth.  
I'm going to die. This, is how I'm going to die. By the hand of someone who claims to love.  
No, that's not right. This isn't Inari. She's stuck in there somewhere.  
The blue flames envelops my room, as the walls all burn. The nearby forest is also on fire.  
"Akito, we have to leave!"

I hear people evacuating, but I can't follow.  
Inari?  
Suddenly, the sky clouds over, and the sun disappears. Thunder roars, and its starts raining.  
Good luck?  
The fire dries out, with the water washes over them.  
Thunder sounds again, and lightning flies down... And strikes Inari.  
Electric shocks fill the beast as it falls to the floor. There's another glow, and the giant beast shrink to a small fox, with one tail. It looks like an average foc, only slightly smaller.  
There are blue marks on its back too, but I don't care. What concerns me more, is that the fox gets up and looks at me.  
This fox looks much more like Inari. This fox seems to have a conscious, and emotions.  
Her eyes fill with tears.  
"I'm sorry, Akito." The fox says, as it surveys the damage around it.  
"Inari?" I yell, the rain letting up.  
Suddenly, I start coughing. I can't speak, and its difficult to breath. I'm being suffocated by my sickness.  
I reach a hand out toward Inari, as she runs off into the wood.  
"Inari..." My cough won't stop, and Hatori takes me away.  
I feel like crying.  
What happened? This isn't what I wanted at all!  
I bite my lip to stop myself from shedding tears in front of everyone.  
I walks past the blackened wood, the burned furniture, and the smoked leaves.  
Inari...where are you?  
Come back...  
*Narrator POV*  
Inari runs through the forest her small body only the height of bushes.  
He saw, he saw, he saw me.  
The poor white fox had tears streaming down her face. She runs, unsure of her destination. I can't go back there. I can't.  
I'll never see him again. Even if I could he wouldn't want to see me.  
Inari stops, as she sees a cliff. This is where I saved that wolf, she thought. She reminisces about Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. I'll never get to see them again, either.  
She looks at the cliff, and the roaring water below. I should just jump.  
I look at the water, and retreat.  
No. I shouldn't, I can't.  
It was nighttime now, and it looks like I'm going to have to take cover because it starts to rain again.  
This isn't Inari-kami's rain.  
I still feel the lightning bolt mark on my back. It burns. I've been tattooed yet again, but it doesn't hurt. What hurts is that Akito will never love me.  
I find a cave for the night. It's lonely, scary and cold. It is what I deserve.  
I sit there, by myself in the dark, and wept.

No one would know where Inari was. No one would know that Inari cried. And no one would know that on that night, under the same sky, Akito wept too.  
_Inari...__  
__Akito..._


End file.
